maka la mitad demonio
by maka blair evans
Summary: maka estaba junto con sus amigos pero de la nada aparece un demonio gato que la muerde que ocurrira descubranlo n.n
1. Chapter 1

"**Maka, La Joven Hanyou"**

**¿Soy una Hanyou?**

**Capitulo 1:**

Era un bello día en Death City, y nos encontramos a nuestros héroes en la escuela Shibusen, todos estaban conversando acerca de Ashura y las Ondas de locura.-

-¿Qué se supone que haremos con Ashura?.-pregunto Kid.-

-¡¿Qué mas?.-exclamo Soul.-¡Acabar con el!.-casi gritando.-

-¿Y la locura?.-Tsubaki pregunto mirando a Maka.-

-Seria mejor destruirla, aunque también necesitaremos el consejo de Stein.-contesto Maka mirando a la chica triste.-No te preocupes Tsubaki.-

-Gracias.-acumulándose las lagrimas en los ojos de la Arma ninja.-

-Maka iré a jugar un rato con mi jirafa jajajaja.-Patty iba saliendo con la jirafa de peluche.-

-No te demores demasiado.-un poco preocupada.-

-Mañana continuaremos con la conversación.-Soul se levanto.-

-De acuerdo, entonces iré a casa por algunas cosas y nos veremos.-la técnico salió de la sala.-

-Mientras Maka regresa, descansaremos un poco, saldremos mañana en la mañana.-Kid se recargo en la pared para dormir un poco.-

La noche se hizo presente, Maka se había quedado dormida en su cama, ella al despertar vio que era tarde y cayo de la cama, decidió ir al lugar de encuentro, llegando tarde, pero olvidando el equipaje.-

-Olvide el equipaje, pero no hay tiempo.-corriendo.-

La chica corrió al lado del Shibusen, esta se detuvo, y decidió estar ahí un rato, contemplando el gran árbol, mientras acariciaba el tronco.-

-Aquí fue donde Soul y yo nos conocimos.-empezando a llorar.-Además, aquí Jacqueline dejo a Soul con un una tristeza muy grande, dejándolo destrozado por 3 años, ambos sufrieron, al igual que yo.-cerrando los ojos.-

_Crunch.-se escucho el crujir de una rama.-_

-¡Quien anda ahí!.-exclamo asustada.-

De los arbustos apareció un demonio, parecido a un gato, tenia garras afilada, dientes afilados y unos ojos rojos, que parecían querer matar a cualquiera, este corrió rápidamente a la chica, ella no podía moverse por el miedo, de repente el demonio le enterró sus garras en los brazos de la chica, levantándola un poco, ella quería gritar, pero no podía, el demonio la bajo y enterró sus colmillos en el cuello de la chica, Maka grito fuertemente, y ese grito llego a escucharlo Soul.-

-¡Ese grito!.-exclamo preocupado.-

-¿Qué sucede?.-todos se levantaron.-

-¡Maka!.-saliendo para dirigirse al origen de ese grito, seguido de los demás.-

Maka se encontraba tirada en las raíces del árbol, con una marca de colmillos en su cuello, mientras que el demonio gato estaba con el villano que todos odiamos Ashura.-

-Bien hecho.-rió Ashura.- vamonos de aquí.-desapareciendo junto con el felino.-

Soul rastreo la locura de Ashura, apresuro el paso encontrando a Maka tirada en el suelo, con la marca de colmillos, el se apresuro y la cargo.-

-¡Maka, que te ocurrió!.-intentando despertarla.-¡Despierta!.-

-¿Qué la paso?.-llego Patty con los demás.-

-Tiene una marca de colmillos.-Tsubaki se acerco a la chica.-

-¡Llevémosla con Nygus!.-Soul se adelanto, llegando a la enfermería.-¡Nygus!.-exclamo más preocupado que nunca.-

-¡Que sucede!.-Nygus miro a la chica.-¡Rápido acuéstala!.-exclamo.-

La acostó rápidamente, y noto que el bello rostro de la chica estaba pálido, se preocupo, y decidió no separarse de ella, ni un minuto.-_Maka__.-_el decidió contarle a Nygus lo que ocurrió, mientras los demás llegaban, se hacia tarde, y decidieron dormir un poco, pero Soul decidió velar para cuidar de la Joven, el al ver a la chica quejarse, vio que empezaba a arder en fiebre, tomo un trapo, mojándolo con agua, y colocarlo en la frente de la chica, al ver que se sentía mejor, sonrió y decidió dormir un poco, estaba cansado.-

Casi a la media noche, Maka se levanto con un gran dolor de cabeza, y decidió ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, dirigiéndose al rió, ella se sentó en la orilla del rió, cuando una luz blanca la envolvió, empezaron a salir orejas de gato, mas grandes que las de Blair, garras en sus manos, y colmillos filosos, sus ojos conservaron el mismo tono de verde, y una gran cola de gato, que se movía suavemente.-

-¿Qué me sucedió?.-temblando, para mirar su reflejo en el agua.-¿Soy…una hanyou?.-

Maka iba a gritar, pero decidió no hacerlo, no quería formar un escándalo con sus amigos, y con Soul, decidió pensar toda la noche, tenía que hacer algo, como decírselo a sus amigos, ella decidió estar sentada en el borde del rio, para pensar u pensar.-

Soul se despertó, ya que escuchaba el canto de los pájaros, al ver la cama de Maka vació, decidió ir a buscarla, sintió por todas partes, hasta encontrar la dulce alma de la chica, pero un poco diferente, el rastro lo llevaba hasta el rio, decidió ir a toda prisa, encontrase con una linda chica, sentada en el borde del rio, pero noto algo diferente en ella, miro atentamente y se dio cuanta de algo.-

-Soul.-la chica se levanto, sin querer movió sus orejitas.-

-¡Maka, que ocurrió!.-acercándose a la chica para tocar sus orejas.-

-¡Basta!.-separándose de el.-me haces cosquillas.-riendo.-

-Lo siento.-se disculpo.-¿Pero como paso esto?.-un poco preocupado.-

-No se, creo que esta marca tiene algo que ver.-tocando su cuello.-

-La marca de colmillos, no la veo.-dijo el chico buscando esa marca.-

-Desapareció, ¿eh?.-seria.-

-Vamos con los demás, estaban preocupados por ti ayer.-adelantándose.-

-Si.-nerviosa.-

Ambos llegaron a la enfermería, Maka decidió esperar un poco, tenia un poco de miedo, Maka comprendió lo que le pasaba a la chica, hizo que se escondiera detrás de el, mientras entraban.-

-Soul.-volteo Kid.-¿Y Maka?.-buscándola.-

Maka se asomo lentamente, moviendo sus orejas con una cara tímida, los demás se le quedaron viendo a la chica.-

-¡Maka!.-exclamo Tsubaki.-¿Eres tú?.-

-Así es.-sonrojada.-

-Maka, cuéntanos que ocurrió contigo.-Patty salto al frente de la chica.-

La chica se sentó para contar lo sucedido, lo de ayer y lo de hace rato, cuando se convirtió en hanyou, los demás escuchaban atentos.-

-¿Y como te sientes en convertirte en hanyou?.-pregunto Tsubaki.-

-Un poco rara, pero me acostumbrare.-sonriendo.-

-Maka, quiero decirte algo.-se acerco Kid.-como se ha hecho usted mas hermosa.-tomándole las manos.-te has vuelto mas simétrica!.-tocando las orejitas.-

PLASH.

Kid recibió tres golpes de Tsubaki, Soul y Maka.-

-Kid-kun, no se propase.-molesta la arma ninja.-

-Ese Kid, nunca cambia.-Patty movía su cabeza de un lado al otro.-

-Soul.-Black Star se hizo presente.-

-Black Star, ¿Qué haces aquí?.-dijo saludando a su amigo.-

-Pasaba por aquí, y al escuchar que Maka es ahora una hanyou, quise enterarme.-cruzando los brazos.- Maka, tengo una teoría de tu transformación.-viéndola.-

-Te escucho.-hablo interesada.-

-¿Algún demonio te rasguño o mordió?.-pregunto serio.-

-Si, en el cuello.-respondió.-

-Me lo imaginaba.-cerrando los ojos.-puede ser que ese demonio haya transferido parte de sus poderes a ti, al igual que su sangre de demonio.-

-¿Transferir?.-se repitió.-

-Además, creo que ese demonio lo hizo apropósito, ya que no es común que los demonios anden otorgando su sangre a los demás y en especial a los humanos.-

Maka movió sus orejas, y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta.-Esa presencia…-seria y molesta a la vez.-

-¿Que sucede Maka?.-Kid se acerco.-

-¡Kid, sígueme!.-empezando a correr seguida de Kid, pero al ver a los demás seguirlos, ella intervino.-ustedes quédense, Kid vamos.-corriendo con Kid, mientras que los demás estaban confusos, en el interior del bosque estaba Maka olfateando, y descubrió la presencia de un demonio, al llegar a un campo abierto, se detuvieron, un demonio estaba justo frente a ellos.-¡Tu!.-molesta.-

-Niña insolente.-apareció Ashura.-muy pronto mi plan estará completo, niña pronto serás una de nosotros.-desapareciendo con el demonio felino.-

_¿Plan, que estará planeando?.- _Kid, vámonos.-adelantándose.-

Los demás estaban esperando y vieron a sus amigos regresar, Maka paso de largo, y no dirigió palabra a sus compañeros, ella se recargo en la pared de madera de la sala.-Todo esto es obra de Ashura.-mirando sus compañeros.-¡Maldito!.-su cola se movía bruscamente.-

-Maka, tranquilízate.-se acerco Soul a la chica.-

-Si tu lo dices.-calmándose.-iré a descansar.-entrando a la sala para sentarse y recargarse en la pared, lista para dormir un poco, el anochecer no tardo en aparecer.-

_Si Ashura tiene algo que ver con esto, lo aniquilare.-el chico guadaña veía a la chica dormir.-_

_Maka, yo te protegeré de cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño.-pensó el chico cerrando sus ojos para dormir.-_

En lo profundo de una cueva, estaba Ashura absorbiendo al demonio que ataco a Maka, Aracne, Mosquito y Giriko miraban a Ashura serios.-

-¿Que planeara Ashura?.-pregunto Aracne.-

-Nada bueno.-respondió Giriko.-iré a dar una vuelta.-saliendo.-

-Mosquito, ve a vigilar a Chrona.-ordeno Ashura.-

El hombre fue al mandato de Ashura, y Aracne decidió acompañarla.-

Maka al escuchar el canto de los pájaros, decidió ir al rió, para lavarse la cara, mientras pensaba el como recuperar su antigua apariencia.-

_¿Que haré?.-pensando.-Aun así, quiero sentir el dolor que sufrió Soul cuando niño, así podré entender el sufrimiento de ser ignorado, solo por ser alguien distinto.-una lagrima recorrió la mejilla de la chica, ella regreso a la escuela, y al entrar los demás aun seguían dormidos, incluso el ninja Black Star, quien dormía en las piernas de Tsubaki, la enfermera Nygus entro y miro a la chica.-_

-¿Maka, te pasa algo?.-pregunto la Enfermera.-

-Nygus, quiero que me haga favor.-con voz un poco débil.-quiero que usted me entrene, además Soul me ayudara a usar las garras.-mirando al chico dormido.-

-Esta bien.-tomando un equipo de entrenamiento.-sígueme.-saliendo junto con la chica.-

Ambas chicas fueron al interior del bosque, encontrando un hermoso prado, con muchas flores, Nygus se sentó y le entrego el arco a Maka.-Haremos algo muy sencillo, primero traza una estrella en el suelo con el arco.-señalando el lugar donde marcara la estrella.-

La chica trazo con una de las puntas del arco, una estrella, primero fue un poco complicado, al terminar obtuvo un trazo perfecto.-Listo.-mirando a Nygus.-

-Muy bien, ahora coloca esta semilla en el centro de la estrella.-dándole una semilla de flor.-

-De acuerdo.-tomando la semilla colocándola en la estrella.-

-Coloca la punta del arco en la semilla y concentra tu poder, desde el arco a la semilla.-seria.-

-¿Esto para que?.-confusa.-

-Esto es para que expulses el poder que llevas dentro, concentra tu poder y veras que pasara con la semilla.-sonriendo.-

Maka realizo las instrucciones de Nygus, se concentro al 100% para poder expulsar su poder, un aura violeta la envolvió totalmente, la semilla poco a poco se convertía en una flor, primero el tallo y después la flor, era una bella rosa roja, Nygus sonrió, pero Maka no se dio cuenta, uso mas poder de lo necesario y salio disparada cayendo bruscamente al suelo, Nygus se levanto y fue hacia ella preocupada.-niña, ¿estas bien?.-preocupada.-

-Si…eso creo.-intento levantarse, pero sintió un dolor en sus manos y en su pierna izquierda.-me duelen mis manos.-mirando sus manos, las cuales sangraban.-enfermera Nygus, por favor regrese a la escuela, yo la alcanzo después.-adolorida.-

-De acuerdo.-alejándose, además iba a decirle a Soul que fuera con ella.-

Nygus regreso rápido a la escuela, todos estaban ya despierto y Soul al no ver a Maka le pregunto a Nygus:

-¿Y Maka?.-buscándola.-

-Esta en el bosque, ella decidió entrenar, pero se lastimo, tiene las manos sangrando.-seria.-

Soul al escuchar eso, salio rápido de la cabaña, buscando el rastro de la chica, al encontrar su alma, se dirigió al lugar, donde encontró a la chica sentada, mirando sus manos.-Maka.-acercándose a ella, preocupado.-

-Soul.-dijo feliz de verlo pero su sonrisa cambio a una expresión de dolor, mirando de nuevo sus manos.-

-¡Keh!, tonta.-tomando la mano de la chica.-no te arriesgues demasiado.-lamiendo su mano, la hanyou solo se sonrojo por tal acto.-

-¿Soul?.-nerviosa, el al terminar con su mano, fue con la otra.-

El al terminar, tomo la mano de la chica suavemente para no lastimarla, y la llevo al árbol.-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?.-confusa, el la acorralo en el tronco.-

-Maka yo…-sonrojado, pero de repente algo tumbo a Soul en el suelo, al sentir un alma a creido, gruño.-¡Eres un infeliz!.-atacándolo con su guadaña.-¡Que quieres aquí!.-gruño.-

-Vengo a ver a mi mujer!.-reclamo Ox.-

-Ella no es tu mujer.-grito hirviendo de celos.-

-Soul, Ox deténganse.-grito Maka, los chicos solo la miraron.-

-¿Maka, eres tu?.-acercándose a ella.-¿eres como esa gata magica?, ¿Quién te hizo eso?.-enojado.-

-Un demonio, me mordió en el cuello, y me convertí en hanyou.-sonriendo tristemente.-

-Aun así, estas hermosa.-sonrojado.-

-¡Keh!.-Soul cruzo sus brazos.-

-Maka, debo ir a buscar a Kilik y Kim, pero prometo volver.-tomando sus manos, ella se quejo un poco.-¿Maka?.-preocupado.-

-Descuida, es solo que me lastime.-dolida.-

-¡Oye idiota, porque permitiste que Maka se lastimara!.-reclamo Ox enfadado.-

-No es tu asunto.-dándole la espalda.-

-¡Solo déjame advertirte algo, si algo le pasa algo a Maka, lo lamentaras!.-alejándose.-

-Por fin se fue ese imbecil.-calmándose.-

-¿Por qué siempre tienen que pelear?.-reclamo Maka un poco molesta.-

-Eso no te importa.-dándole la espalda.-

-Bien.-molesta.-me voy.-alejándose a toda velocidad al interior del bosque.-

-Ahí no.-golpeándose en la cabeza.-Soy un tonto, iré por ella.-corriendo a la misma dirección que ella.-

Maka seguía corriendo, ahora con lagrimas en los ojos, Soul no fue considerada con ella.-Todo el tiempo que pasamos y aun me trata así.-casi gritando, ella se sentó en una raíz, pero dejo de llorar porque sintió una presencia.-

-Que triste que sigas sufriendo por Soul.-apareció Jacqueline.-acéptalo, Soul nunca te va a querer, el me pertenece.-molesta.-

-¿Y porque me dices eso ahora?.-secando las lágrimas.-

-Solo vine a dejarte claro que el es mió.-triunfante.-y que no perteneces a esta escuela, no importa cuanto te esfuerces, eso no tiene caso.-seria.-Que bajo has caído.-mirándola fijamente.-convertirte en una hanyou.-burlona.-

la chica el darse cuenta que Soul se acercaba, ella misma destruyo algunas de sus prendas, cayendo al suelo, mirando a Maka con miedo, la chica rubia-cenizo no entendía la reacción de Jacqueline, movió sus orejas y volteo a su izquierda encontrando a Soul, el al ver la escena se acerco a Jacqueline.-

-Maka, por favor no sigas lastimándome.-Jacqueline empezó a "llorar".-

-Jacqueline, ¿Qué sucedió?.-preocupado el chico.-

-Venia a distraerme y Maka al verme destruyo a algunas de mis prendas, sin razón alguna.-"llorando".-

-¡¿Maka, que tratabas de hacer?.-molesto.-

-¡Ella miente!.-defendiéndose.-¡yo no hice nada!.-alterada.-

-¿Y porque tienes rastros de sangre en tus garras?.-la acuso Jacqueline.-

La chica hanyou se miro las manos y en sus garras tenían sangre.-_¿Cómo?.-preocupada.-_¡Soul es una trampa!.-advirtió.-

-No puedo creer que seas capaz de esto.-cargando a Jacqueline, ella se acurruco en su pecho.-Jacqueline, vamos a otro lugar donde estemos solos.-alejándose.-

-So...ul.-viéndolo marchar.-

-El plan salio a la perfección.-Ashura veía la escena con la ayuda del espejo de Mosquito, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver la imagen de Soul abrazando a Jacqueline.- Mosquito, vete.-ordeno molesto.-

-¿Cuándo?.-pregunto Giriko.-

-Muy pronto.-respondió.-

Soul se encontraba en Death City, abrazando tiernamente a Jacqueline, pensando porque Maka quería matarla.-

-Soul.-la chica se acerco a los labios del chico, para besarlo, el le correspondió tiernamente.-

_Jacqueline.-abrazándola mas fuerte.-_

-Entonces, ¿tu no hiciste nada?.-concluyo Tsubaki.-

-No, fue una trampa de Jacqueline.-seria.-

-¿Soul se molesto?.-pregunto Kid.-

-Si, el cree que intente matar a Jacqueline.-triste.-

-Y en verdad tratabas de hacerlo.-entro Soul molesto.-

Maka miro al chico, quien la veía con odio, decidió levantarse e irse a otro lugar, pasando al lado del chico.-

-Debo probar mi inocencia.-segura de si misma.-

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

"**Nunca me perdonara"**

**Capitulo 2:**

Debo arreglar esto de una vez.-triste.-pero…Soul.-Ella uso su nuevo y desarrollado olfato, para encontrar a Ox, cuando por fin pudo encontrar su aroma, salio disparada en busca de el, corrió y corrió, hasta que el se acerco a ella.-

-Querida Maka.-tomando sus manos.-¿Por qué estas aquí sola?.-preocupado.-¿Acaso ese idiota te lastimo de nuevo?.-molesto.-

-No, es que.-empezando a llorar.-Te contare.-

Maka no tardo mucho tiempo en explicarle a Ox de lo sucedido con Jacqueline y la reacción de Soul al saber que ella "quería matar" a Jacqueline.-¡Maldito, me las va a pagar!.-más molesto que nunca.-

-Ox.-mirándolo a los ojos.-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?.-tímida.-

-El que sea.-respondió.-

Bueno, Black Star me dijo que tengo que entrenar para usar mis poderes de hanyou, que ahora llevo en mi sangre y necesito que tú me ayudes a utilizar las garras, así como defenderme.-sonrojada.-

-Para mi esta bien, así pasare más tiempo contigo.-sonrojado.-

-Gracias Ven mañana al medio día.-alejándose.-

-Llegare puntual.-sonriendo, viendo a la chica marcharse.-

Maka regreso a la escuela, los demás ya estaban dormidos, incluso Soul, pero el abrió un ojo mirando a la chica salir, no le dio importancia y volvió a dormir.-

-No quiero estar junto a Soul en estos momentos.-triste, sentándose en el árbol.-Ya quiero que sea mañana.-quedándose dormida.-

Cuando los rayos del sol, aparecieron en el horizonte, Maka fue a la escuela, los demás estaban esperándola, ella solo miro a Soul, y se sentó al lado de Tsubaki.-Buenos días.-saludo.-

-Buenos días.-sonrió Tsubaki.-¿Dónde estabas?.-pregunto.-

-En ninguna parte, decidí dormir al aire libre.-respondió.-Después seguiré con el entrenamiento.-

-Maka, vamonos.-con indiferencia el chico guadaña.-

-¿A dónde?.-

-¿Como que a donde?.-molesto.-

-Ah…-triste por como la trataba.-Lo siento, pero ya encontré a alguien más.-disculpándose.-

-¿Quién?.-molesto.-

-A mi idiota.-entro Ox.-

-¡Que haces aquí!.-acercándose a el.-

-Vine a ayudar a Maka con su entrenamiento.-reclamo.-

-No es cierto.-mirando a la chica.-No es cierto, ¿verdad?.-

-Si, es cierto, le pedí ayer a Ox que me ayudara.- levantándose.- Ox, vamos.-saliendo, seguida de Ox.-

El chico se quedo parado, ¿pero porque reacciono así, si el la "odia" un poco por lo de Jacqueline?. El salio de la cabaña para espiarlos, esperando de Ox no trame nada con ella.-

-Primero, debes usar tus garras con objetos pequeños, para que poco a poco vayamos subiendo de nivel.-explico Ox, recogiendo un pequeña rama.-Primero, probaremos con esto, lanzare esta rama y tú intentaras cortarla con tus garras.-explico.-

-De acuerdo.-preparando sus garras Ox lanzo la rama a lo más alto, Maka salto y la desgarro en mil pedazos, aterrizando de dos pies.-

-Excelente Maka.-aplaudió Ox.-

-Gracias.-

-Keh, ¿eso es todo?.-se burlo Soul.-

El tiempo siguió pasando y Maka mejoro bastante en sus habilidades de hanyou, Soul aun seguía observando, Maka estaba agotada, era tarde y necesitaba descansar.-Creo que es todo por hoy.-Ox se dio cuenta del cansancio de la chica.-¿Estas bien?.-preocupado.-

-Si, debo irme, mañana tendré entrenamiento con Nygus.-sonriendo.-Nos vemos.-alejándose rápidamente.-

Ox iba a decirle algo, pero decidió dejarla marchar, Soul decidió irse, el mismo se decía que fue una pérdida de tiempo, pero quiso espiar a la chica, para ver a donde se dirigía, ella estaba en el Shibusen, tenía una mirada triste.-Soul, se que estas por aquí, podrías salir.-apagada.-El obedeció y la miro con odio.-Soul, no es cierto lo de Jacqueline.-triste.-

-¿Cómo se que es cierto?.-enojado.-

-Yo nunca seria capaz de matar a Jacqueline, comprende eso.-gritando.-

-Tu si serias capaz de matarla, tu sabes muy bien que ella es mejor que tu, eres muy débil, en cambio Jacqueline es mas fuerte y mas hermosa.-exploto.-

Maka abrió sus ojos en par, Soul la lastimo enserio, ella por el coraje rasguño con sus garras la mejilla del chico dejándole una marca.-_¿Por qué me haces esto?, Si yo…-llorando, ella se fue con Tsubaki y los demás.-_

_-¿Por qué me siento mal?.-pensó Soul un poco triste.-Que mas da, a fin, yo a la que amo es a Jacqueline.-desapareciendo, tocando su mejilla.-_

¡Tsubaki!.-entro Maka llorando a la sala.-¡Tsubaki!.-abrazándola.-

-¡¿Qué sucede?.-preocupada.-

-Soul.-eso fue lo único que dijo.-

-No de nuevo.-lamento Kid.-

-Cuéntanos que paso.-la consoló Patty.-

Ella no tardo en comentar todo, Tsubaki le sugirió dormir, en sus piernas, los demás se lamentaron por ella, estaban muy molestos con Soul, y Soul ¿Dónde estará?, todos se preguntan eso, pues el encontró a Jacqueline y decidió estar con ella, los demás no sabían eso.-

-Soul, tengo miedo de que Maka vuelva a lastimarme.-mintiendo la chica.-

-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré de todo.-abrazándola.-

_Mi plan sale a la perfección, cuando Ashura y yo acabemos con Maka, llevare a Soul conmigo.-sonriendo.-_

_Soul, probare que Jacqueline miente, me duele tanto que me odies por algo que no he hecho, yo te amo y hasta daría mi vida por ti, te amo demasiado aunque se que nunca seré correspondida.- Maka se despertó a media noche, caminando por el bosque, pero rastreo dos aromas, el de Soul y el de…- _Jacqueline.-susurro quiso saber lo que pasaba y encontró una escena dolorosa para ella, Soul estaba besando tiernamente a Jacqueline, las lagrimas salieron desenfrenadamente de sus ojos, decidió irse corriendo, pero no a la escuela, sino que se fue muy lejos a otra parte del Shibusen, estaba destrozada, decidió dormirse en la raíz de un árbol, intentando olvidar lo que acaba de ver.-

Todos despertaron en la mañana y al no ver a Maka, decidieron buscarla, pero vieron a Soul dirigirse a la sala con Jacqueline, ellos miraron a los chicos con indiferencia, todos no dijeron nada.-

-¿Soul, no has visto a Maka?.-el shinigami estaba molesto.-

-No, y ni me importa.-cruzando sus brazos, Tsubaki le dio una bofetada al chico, muy molesta.-¡¿Por qué me agredes?.-adolorido.-

-Eres un idiota, por lastimar de esa forma a mí amiga.-explotando, estuvo a apunto de usar su forma de arma, con el fin de lastimar a Soul, pero Kid la detuvo.-

-Tsubaki cálmate.-la tranquilizo Kid.-El no vale la pena.-mirando al chico guadaña.-Además Maka debió haberse ido a su casa.-

-No, no es verdad.-llego Nygus a intervenir.-Estuve toda la noche fuera de su casa, y Maka no llego ni un momento a su casa.-seria.-¿Jacqueline, de casualidad la viste por el bosque anoche?.-pregunto

-No.-respondio.-he estado toda la noche con Soul, no se por donde se encuentra.-dijo indiferente.-

Maka estaba dormida en un árbol, en otra parte del Shibusen, los demás podían contemplar la imagen, por medio de kid, menos mal que estaba a salvo.-Debo suponer que ella se fue por su cuenta.-

-Kid, vamos a buscarla.-sugirió Tsubaki.-

-De acuerdo.-decidido.-

-Soul, será mejor que vayas con ellos.-dijo Jacqueline.-

-Pero…-fue interrumpido.-

-No te preocupes por mi estaré bien.-sonriendo.-pero debes ayudarlos a buscar a Maka.-alejándose, para desaparecer.-

-Vamonos, Soul si quieres venir adelante, y si no será mejor que te quedes aquí.-dijo Patty.-

-Iré con ustedes, no quiero que mi radar de almas desaparezca.-burlón.-

Los demás estaban estupefactos, radar de almas, este chico pasó completamente la línea.-

-Amo Wes, ¿que es eso?.-señalo Mifune hacia donde estaba Maka.-

-¿Es Maka?.-pregunto Ángela.-

Wes se acerco y miro a la chica.-Es la mujer que acompaña a Soul.-serio.-

Maka despertó y encontró a Wes en frente de ella.-¿Wes, que haces aquí?.-confusa.-

Eso mismo iba a preguntarte.-frió.-¿Por qué no estas con Soul?.-

-Ese tonto.-triste.-No quiero hablar del tema.-

-¡Como te atreves a hablarse de ese modo al amo !.-reclamo Mifune.-

-Mifune.-grito Wes-Cállate.-

-Si amo.-disculpándose.-

-Ahora que eres como "Blair", será mejor que busques tu propio camino, ese idiota no vale la pena, siempre malinterpreta las cosas, es un estupido.-explico.-

-Estoy se acuerdo contigo.-sonriendo tristemente.-

-Mifune, será mejor irnos.-alejándose.-

-Claro.- Mifune y Ángela fueron al lado de Wes, dejando a la chica sola.-

-Wes tiene la razón, Soul es un estupido.-triste, se levanto y fue a una aldea cercana.-

Maka encontró rápidamente una aldea, ella al dar un paso dentro de ella, los aldeanos la miraban con un poco de diferencia, ella se sintió muy incomoda, ahora puede comprender un poco lo que siente Soul cada vez que es tratado así por ser distinto, una señora con su hija pequeña se acercaron a la chica.-Que chica tan bonita.-dijo la niña sonriendo.-

-Puedes venir con nosotras, no les prestes atención a estas personas.-la señora tomo a Maka del brazo para alejarla de los mirones.-

Ambas llevaron a Maka a su cabaña donde le ofrecieron algo de comer.-Muchas gracias por la comida.-inclinando la cabeza.-

-¿Qué hace una linda hanyou en este lugar?.-la niña estaba un poco sonrojada, quisiera ser hermosa como ella cuando tuviera la edad suficiente.-

-Estoy en una importante misión.-sonriendo.-

-Pues esperemos que te sientas cómoda, puedes quedarte aquí, hasta que te vallas.-la señora recogió los platos.-

-En verdad se los agradezco.-ayudándola.-

-Iremos a recolectar comida, ya que el invierno esta por venir, ¿quieres ayudarnos?.-salio la niña.-

-Si.-siguió a las dos afuera, rumbo a los campos de cultivo, aunque Maka no sabía que desde el interior del bosque que estaba cerca de la aldea, alguien la observaba.-

-Maka.-era una voz femenina.-

-Jacqueline, ya se que deseas matarla, pero tenemos que esperar el invierno para que ella caiga en la trampa.-apareció Ashura.-

-Pero es dentro de 3 días, yo no puedo esperar.-un poco molesta.-

-Tranquila, cuando llegue el momento tendrás todo el tiempo para torturarla.-rió.-

-Esta bien.-sin más.-

Los chicos llegaron a una aldea, para preguntar si han visto a Maka.-No la hemos visto.-dijo un aldeano.-

-Muchas gracias.-agradecido el shinigami, para dirigirse a los chicos.-No la han visto.-serio.-

¿Y ahora por donde buscar?.-triste estaba Patty.-

-Esto es una gran pérdida de tiempo.-se quejo Soul.-

-Cállate.-Tsubaki se molesto por la actitud del chico.-

-Iremos a la otra aldea que esta a 3 días de aquí, en la noche acamparemos.-Kid se adelanto, ya que no quería ver a Soul.-

-Gracias por ayudarnos, Maka.-la niña recogía la fruta, que se llevaron a la cabaña.-

-Es un placer, no dejaría que ustedes hicieran todo solas.-explico.-

-En verdad, te lo agradecemos, mi hija y yo iremos por agua, espéranos aquí.-saliendo de la casa.-

_Estaré haciendo lo correcto.-preocupada.-_sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que detecto un aroma muy familiar, que la dirigía al bosque, Jacqueline al ver a Maka acercándose salio de los arbustos.-Vaya, vaya, miren lo que trajo el viento.-burlona.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-molesta.-

-Solo vengo a decirte que Soul me dijo que me ama y que no puede vivir sin mi.-mintiendo.-

-Solo viniste a decirme eso.-enojada.-te odio.-

-No puedes hacer nada, Soul aun cree que "quisiste matarme" aquella vez, ¿y sabes algo?, lo volvería a hacer.-desapareciendo.-

Maka se quedo sola, pero se fue de regreso a la aldea, para dormir, y dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Jacqueline, el grupo de Soul también busco un lugar para acampar, ya todos estaban dormidos excepto el chico guadaña.-_Jacqueline__.-pensó al recordar a la chica.-_

Pasaron los tres días y el invierno ya tenia a todo el Shibusen con nieve, por suerte todos tenia comida y cobija para este largo y frió invierno, los chicos por fin habían llegado a la aldea en donde estaba Maka, ella estaba en el rió que estaba cerca de la aldea.-

-Disculpe señora, de casualidad no ha visto a una chica hanyou llamada Maka.-pregunto Kid.-

-Maka.-recordando a la chica.-si ella ha sido muy buena con nosotros, ella ha ayudado a demasiada gente aquí.-

-¿Sabe en donde se encuentra ahora?.-Patty estaba feliz, porque volvería a ver Maka.-

-Ella esta en un pequeño lago cerca de la aldea.-señalando el lugar.-ahí es en donde pueden encontrarla, no esta muy lejos.-

-Gracias por su información.-inclino Kid la cabeza.-

-Vamos al rió.-sugirió Tsubaki.-

Maka se encontraba en el rió, este estaba congelado, por suerte los aldeanos como agradecimiento, le dieron un kimono rosado, que llegaba al suelo, este estaba echo de piel que hacia que fuera caliente para ella, también tenia sandalias, su arco y flechas a la mano, se veía en verdad hermosa, ella se pudo en posición de ataque, ya que el viento soplo fuerte, tenia un mal presentimiento, los chicos llegaron ocultándose en unos arbusto, ya que no entendían la reacción de la chica.-

-Esta presencia.- Maka estaba seria, ella al ver una flecha dirigirse a ella, Maka la esquivo y busco al causante de esto, o mejor dicho a la causante de esto.-

-Bien echo.-apareció Jacqueline.-¿Estas lista para ir al otro mundo?.-preparando otra flecha.-

-¡¿Qué hice yo para que me lastimaras de esa manera?.-muy confusa.-

-Soul.-Kikyo sonrió fríamente.-Tu nunca debiste aparecer.-ella lanzo la flecha a la cabeza de Maka, la hanyou con solo mover su cabeza a la izquierda, esquivo esa flecha que paso al lado de su cabeza.-Y ahora el no te cree, fue un brillante plan al hacerle creer que intentaste matarme, Soul es un tonto como para caer en ese juego.-rió.-

-Jacqueline.-murmuro el chico sorprendido por la confesión.-

Ambas chicas comenzaron a pelear, ellas no tuvieron alternativa y tuvieron que saltar al rió congelado, ambas resbalaron, pero siguieron peleando.-

-Buen trabajo Jacqueline.-apareció Ashura.-

-¡Es Ashura!.-exclamo Kid.-

-Jacqueline, vete de aquí.-ordeno Ashura.-

-Pero…-intento hablar.-

-Pero nada, vete.-molesto.-

-Esta bien.-sus serpientes la enredaron y se la llevaron.-

-Ashura, por fin apareces.-se burlo Maka.-

-Soul, sal de tu escondite.-ordeno Ashura.-

-¿Soul?.-asustada.-

-Supiste donde estábamos.- salio Soul junto con los chicos.-

-Chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?.-se dirigió a los chicos.-No deben estar aquí, es peligroso.-molesta.-

-Maka.-Soul la miro tristemente.-yo…-pero ella volteo a ver a Ashura.-

-Maka, quiero que tengas el honor de enfrenarte a mi monstruo.-un demonio salio del interior de Ashura.-

-Chicos, será mejor que no se entrometan en esto.-creando un campo de energía.-

-¡Maka, ¿Qué haces?.-Soul intentaba quitar el campo, pero ella lo miro con tristeza.- _Maka__.-_

La chica camino hacia Ashura y el demonio.-Yo me voy.-desapareciendo.-

El demonio se dirigió a Maka, ella lo esquivo, pero no supo que el tenia tentáculos delgados, estos golpearon a Maka, hacia un árbol, ella aterrizo como un gato, de cuatro patas, miro al demonio, y salto a la rama del árbol, para preparar una flecha, pero noto un gran agujero en el rió, bajo la guardia buscando al enemigo, rápidamente un tentáculo la tomo por el pie, llevándola al interior del rió.-

-¡Maka!.-Soul se altero.-

-¿Ahora te preocupas por Maka?.-reclamo Tsubaki.-

-Si, ahora se la verdad, ella nunca quiso matar a Jacqueline.-confeso.-

-¿Crees que Maka seria capaz de matar a Jacqueline?.-exploto Kid.-Ella sabe que aun amas a Jacqueline, y ella ha sacrificado su vida por ella.-

-Pero…-culpable.-

-Ella quería tu felicidad, quería verte feliz, siendo con Jacqueline, o con ella.-se molesto Patty.-

-Ahh.-grito Maka saliendo del agua, envuelta en varios tentáculos, temblaba por causa del agua helada.-

-Eres débil.-hablo el demonio.-siempre lo has sido, tu rival es mejor que tu, tiene algo que tu no tienes, el amor de Soul.-burlón.-

-Soul.-suspiro.-Es verdad, yo nunca conseguiré el amor de Soul.-comenzando a llorar.-_ Realmente soy débil.-cerrando los ojos.-_el demonio la arrojo por los aires, para enterrarle u tentáculo en el pecho de la hanyou.-

-¡Maka!.-gritaron todos.-

El demonio la tomo de nuevo en sus tentáculos, para seguir burlándose de ella.-¿Ahora sabes que es el dolor?, ¿Ahora lo sientes?.-apretándola.-

-Ah.-gimió fuertemente de dolor.-Mal…dito.-perdiendo el conocimiento.-

-Maka.-Soul intentaba quitar el campo, con tal de salvar a Maka.-

-No se entrometan, o matare a la chica en este mismo instante.-advirtió el demonio.-

-Maldición.-maldijo Soul.-

El demonio rió, para soltar a Maka, ella cayo lentamente adentrándose al agua helada de nuevo, no hizo nada ya que no tenia fuerzas.-

-¡Maka!.-gritaban los chicos, varias veces.-

Dentro del agua, la hanyou caía hasta el fondo, pero al escuchar las voces de sus amigos llamándola, algo en ella despertó, abrió los ojos, pero estos eran rojos, sus garras crecieron al igual que sus colmillos, los demás esperaban a que la chica saliera, Maka salio de un salto, para ir por el enemigo, los demás la notaban diferente, cuando ella volteo a verlos, se dieron cuenta que se convirtió en una demonio gato.-

-Maka se…-se sorprendió Tsubaki.-

-Convirtió en una demonio.-Soul completo la frase.-

-Ahora estamos en las mismas condiciones.-la voz de Maka cambio un poco Ella salto para destruir al demonio con un solo ataque, este desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, volvió a su estado normal, cayo de rodillas, y deshizo el campo que protegía a todos.-

-¡Maka!.-el arma se dirigió a la chica, para tenerla en sus brazos.-

-So…ul.-temblando de frió, estaba pálida.-

-Rápido, llevémosla a la aldea.-Tsubaki fue, junto con Patty y Kid, Soul no cargo a Maka en su espalda, como siempre lo hacia, estaba demasiado choqueado como para dejarla atrás, la cargo en sus brazos, para ir con los chicos a la aldea.-

Continuara….

Segundo capitulo espero les guste jjejejeje me tomo mucho tener que escribirlo XD


	3. Chapter 3

"**Perdóname"**

**Capitulo 3:**

Los chicos se dirigían rápidamente a la aldea, Maka tocio un poco de sangre, Soul al verla en ese estado apresuro el paso, llegaron a la aldea, y encontraron en el camino a la señora con su hija, ambas al ver a Maka malherida la llevaron a la cabaña, Tsubaki junto con la aldeana y su hija, curaban las heridas de Maka, Kid, Patty y Soul esperaban afuera.-

-Soul, tranquilízate.-Kid trataba de calmarlo.-

-No puedo calmarme, sabiendo que Maka esta muy mal.-molesto.-

-Ahh.-grito Maka.-

-¡Maka!.-iba a entrar, pero Kid lo detuvo.-

-Se paciente.-serio.-

-Si Soul, siéntate y relájate.-ordeno Patty, el arma no tuvo mas opción que obedecer.-

Tsubaki salio junto de sus acompañantes para avisarles el estado de Maka, Soul se adelanto preocupado.-¿Cómo esta Maka?.-sollozando.-

-Esta bien, puedes pasar a verla.-respondió Tsubaki.-

-Gracias.-el entro y miro a la chica recostada en el futon, estaba dormida, pero respiraba con dificultad, el se sentó al lado de la chica, se le oprimía el corazón al verla así, el era el culpable de esto, retiro suavemente con su mano varios cabellos que estaban pegados en la frente de la chica.-Maka.-susurro, mirándola tiernamente.-

Y como por arte de magia, la chica despertó abriendo sus ojos lentamente, encontrando a unos ojos dorados mirándola fijamente.-Soul.-intentando levantarse.-

-No te esfuerces.-recostándola de nuevo.-Tonta, estas muy lastimada.-preocupada.-

-Estoy bien.-pero gimió de dolor.-

-Lo ves, tienes que recuperarte.-suavemente.-

-Gracias.-cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos.-¿Pero porque ahora me tratas diferente, creí que me odiabas?.-triste.-

-Ahora se todo, escuche a Jacqueline decir todo.-serio.-

-¿En verdad?.-sorprendida.-

-Si, escuche cuando Jacqueline dijo que era mentira, todo lo que paso entre tú y ella.-triste.-

-Aun así, es normal que tu le creyeras, tu la amas.-triste, no podia admitirlo.-

-Pero Maka, casi te pierdo.-confeso.-No quiero perderte.-sonriéndole tristemente.-

-Soul.-sorprendida, ella se levanto un poco, y abrazo al arma.-

-Maka.-abrazándola.-

-No te preocupes, aquí estoy, no debes sentirte culpable.-animándolo.-

-Pero casi te pierdo.-separándose para mirarla.-No me perdonaría si algo te pasara.-sollozando.-

-Soul.-gimió de dolor.-

-Maka.-preocupado.-

-Estoy bien.-tranquilizándolo.-Necesito descansar.-con voz apagada.-

-Ven, yo te cuidare.-abrazo a la chica, y ella se acurruco en el pecho del chico.-

-Gracias.-el sueño la venció.-

El la miro tiernamente, ahora que sabía la verdad, la protegería a toda costa.-

Tsubaki entro y vio a Soul con Maka en brazos.-Soul.-susurro bajito.-Ire con Kid y Patty por mas plantas medicinales, tendremos que ir donde la enfermera Nygus para que nos ayude.-aviso.-

-De acuerdo, yo cuidare a Maka, mientras ustedes van por las plantas.-sonriendo.-

-Cuídala bien.-saliendo de la cabaña, Kid y Patty ya estaba montados en Belcebú, ella se monto y fueron volando rumbo con la enfermera Nygus.-

-Disculpa.-entro la niña.-los aldeanos le dejaron esto a Maka.-dejando un kimono rojo.-

-Gracias.-susurro Soul.-

-Adiós.-saliendo de la casa.-

-¡Ashura, eres un tonto, dijiste que yo mataría a Maka!.-reclamo Jacqueline.-

-Tranquila, ella no ha muerto, después pelearas con ella.-estaba fastidiado por los reclamos de la chica.-

-De acuerdo, pero si no me dejas matarla, yo te aniquilo.-amenazo.-

-Esta bien.-sin más.-_Ja, pero primero te matare a ti.-riendo en su interior.-_

Soul se despertó, ya que se había quedado dormido, iba a levantarse, pero miro a la chica en sus brazos, sonrió, la dejo suavemente en el futon y salio un rato.-

-Ire personalmente por Maka.-hablo Ashura.-

-¿Qué haré respecto a Jacqueline?.-pensaba Soul desde lo alto de una rama.-

_Soul, Soul.- Maka pensaba en el, aun estando dormida, ella despertó.-_¿Soul?.-buscándolo con la mirada, una imagen de Ashura en su mente hizo que se asustara.-La presencia de Ashura esta…-temblando.-

-Ya se dio cuenta de mi presencia.-sonrió Ashura.-Es hora de entrar en acción.-

-Ashura.-ella se levanto, miro el kimono rojo, y se lo puso para salir de la cabaña, caminando con dificultad.-¿Se esta acercando?.-pero cayó de rodillas, por la herida en su pecho.-_La herida, duele mucho.-quejándose.-_

-Esas ondas…-Soul se alarmo.-

-¡Soul!.-se acercaban Tsubaki con los demás.-

-Muchachos.-volteando a verlos.-

-¿Ya notaste esa presencia Soul?.-se acerco Kid.-

-¿Qué paso con Maka?.-se preocupo Patty.-

-¡Maka!.-corriendo a la aldea.-

-Maka, que sorpresa.-rió Ashura.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-suspiro con dolor.-

-Oh, veo que aun estas herida, después de la pelea con mi demonio.-se burlo.-

-Cállate.-ordeno.-

-Vendrás conmigo.-acercándose a ella, Maka esquivo a Ashura, pero volvió a caer de rodillas.-_Si no tuviera esa herida.-maldiciendo.-_

-¡Maka!.-gritaba Soul desde atrás, junto con los chicos.-

-No puede ser.-atrapo a la chica con un tentáculo.-

-¡Maldito, suéltala!.-saco una de sus guadañas.-

Maka forcejeaba, pero Ashura fue mas listo, lanzo un leve veneno para desmayar a la chica.-So…ul.-desmayándose.-

-¡Maka!.-preocupado.-

-Gane.-riendo.-Bueno, ya que tengo a la chica, debo irme.-elevándose, junto con la chica.-

-¡No lo harás,!.-agitando la guadaña, pero Ashura creo un campo de energía.-

-Ja, ja, Soul, si vuelves a atacarme, usare a esta chica como escudo.-apretándola, ya la vez desapareciendo.-

-Tenemos que ir por Maka.-sugirió Kid.-

-Ashura, por fin llegas.-Jacqueline estaba fastidiada por la espera.-

-Que caras tienes.-riendo.-

-No te burles, veo que trajiste a Maka.-mirando a la chica desmayada.-Quiero acabar con ella ya.-sonriendo.-

-Tranquila, además déjame decirte algo, Soul ya sabe que lo engañaste.-burlón.-

-¡Que!.-grito.-¿Cómo…-fue interrumpida.-

-Al parecer Soul y sus amigos estaban en el momento en que peleaste con Maka.-serio.-

-Maldición.-susurro.-

-Si me disculpas, convertiré a esta chica en uno de nosotros.-llevándosela.-

_Ashura, ¿Qué pretendes hacer?.-molesta.-_

_Jacqueline, muy pronto estarás muerta.-Ashura sonrió malévolamente.-_

**-**Por fin.-Ashura decía triunfante.-Con la ayuda de esta chica, seremos invencibles.-

El coloco a la chica en el suelo, para sacar la sangre negra, lo que tenia de ella.-Solo falta un poco, el de Chrona.-

-Ashura, esos tontos vienen para acá.-advirtió Giriko.-

Ashura coloco la sangre en el pecho de la chica, y esta entro a su cuerpo, pero contaminada por misma, hubo un intenso brillo y Maka ya estaba levantada, convertida en demonio, Ashura dio una risa malévola.-

-Ahora eres una de nosotros.-sonrió.-_Y se ve bien, aun con ese Kimono rojo.-penso.-_

-Yo seré leal a ti, cumpliré con lo que me pides.-incandose.-

-Giriko, ve con Mosquito y separa a ese Shinigami y a la arma ninja de Soul.-ordeno.-

-De acuerdo.-salio para buscar a Mosquito.-

-Soul.-dijo Maka al escuchar ese nombre.-

-Maka, tú y yo nos encargaremos de Soul.-ambos salieron, y miraron a Jacqueline con cara de fastidio.-¿Aun sigues aquí?.-un poco molesto.-

-Quiero matarla.-seria.-

-Tranquila Jacqueline.-hablo Maka sonriendo.-Pronto pelearemos.- Maka al caminar choco con Jacqueline, eso lo hizo a propósito dejando a una Jacqueline molesta.-

_Maldita.-molesta.-_

-Y la verdad si soy una maldita.- Maka sonreía y volteo a ver a Jacqueline.-Será mejor que te cuides.-alejándose con Ashura.-

_¿Pudo leer mis pensamientos?.-sorprendida.-_

-¡¿En donde esta?.-exclamo Soul.-

-Debemos estar alertas, algo me tiene intranquilo.-el shinigami estaba serio.-

Una extraña neblina comenzó a acercarse a los chicos, estos detuvieron el paso, y la neblina pasó por ellos, separándolos poco a poco.-

-¡Tsubaki, Kid, Soul!.-gritaba Patty.-

-Patty, aquí estas.-lo jalo Kid.-¿Tsubaki estas bien?.-

-Si por suerte.-respondió.-

-Maldición, ¿intentan separarnos?.-maldijo Soul.-

-Ja, ja ya lo hicimos.-era la voz de Ashura.-

-Ashura, muéstrate.-dijo sacando sus guadañas.-

-Aquí estoy.-apareció.-o mejor dicho aquí estamos.- Maka estaba al lado de Ashura.-

-¡Maka!.-Soul se puso un poco feliz, pero noto que estaba transformada en demonio.-¿Maka?.-preocupado.-

-Ella no te escucha, ahora es una de nosotros.-triunfante.-

-¡¿Qué?.-alterado.-

-Maka, atácalo.-ordeno.-

Ella salto para atacar con sus garras, el arma utilizo sus guadañas como protector, Maka no dejaba de atacar, en una oportunidad, hirió a Soul en el costado derecho de su abdomen.-

-Eres débil.-se rió la chica.-

-Maka ven.-serio.-

Ella obedeció y salto hacia Ashura aterrizando de cuatro patas, como un gato, y se sentó como un gato, Ashura acaricio su melena azabachada, ella le ronroneo cariñosamente.-

-¡Maldito!.-celoso.-

-Soul, te tengo otra sorpresa.-Jacqueline apareció.-

-Jacqueline.-ahora podía ver a las dos jóvenes juntas.-

-¿Cómo se encontrara Soul?.-pregunto Kid.-

-No irán a ninguna parte.-Giriko apareció con Mosquito.-

-Es Giriko y Mosquito.-se asusto Patty.-

-¿Qué quieren aquí?.-se preparo Tsubaki.-

-Vinimos a aniquilarlos.-ambas atacaron.-

-Ashura, eres un maldito.-Soul estaba mas que molesto por lo que veía.-

Maka ataco de nuevo a Soul, rasgando la tela de su chaqueta al chico, no podía pelear con ella, era muy especial para el.-

-¡Pelea!.-forzándolo a pelear.-¡¿Qué pasa?.-molesta, porque no la tomaba en cuenta.-

-Maka, no puedo pelear contigo.-pero Maka lo desgarro gravemente en su pecho.-Maka.-lastimado.-

-Ashura, déjame matarla.-se impaciento Jacqueline.-

-Ve y espera el momento indicado.-sonriendo.-

-Por fin.-fastidiada, ella fue al campo de batalla.-

_Maka, deja a Soul y ataca a Jacqueline, llévala hasta el acantilado que esta al norte.-ordeno Ashura a Maka por medio de telepatía, ella escucho y ataco a Jacqueline.-_

-Ja, ¡te matare!.-sonrió Jacqueline, preparando el arco, Maka uso su velocidad y desgarro el arco, Jacqueline retrocedió, usando sus poderes, al parecer Maka estaba haciendo lo que le ordeno Ashura, llevarla al final del acantilado.-

-¿Qué pasa, no puede ser?.-exclamo Jacqueline preocupada.-

-Soul, te quedaras aquí, deja que Maka mate a tu amada Jacqueline.-sonrió Ashura.-

-¿Qué…-alterado.-

Maka atacaba sin clemencia a Jacqueline, ella no podía defenderse y estaba sangrando, llego al acantilado estaba indefensa, Maka se rió de manera malévola.-Por fin, después de tanto tiempo.-

-Soul te mostrare como Maka mata a Jacqueline.-apareció una gran esfera, donde estaba la imagen de Maka y Jacqueline.-

-¡Maldito!.-gruño.-

-¡Muere!.-ataco Tsubaki.-

-Que lentos.-lo esquivaron las chicas.-

-¡Death Cannon!.-Dijo Kid usando sus armas.-

-Maldito, ¿Por qué no aparecen los kishins?.-molesto Giriko.-

-Giriko, debemos irnos sino seremos destruidos.-advirtió Mosquito tranquilo.-

-De acuerdo.-ambos escaparon.-

-Escaparon.-Kid dejos sus armas.- Tsubaki vamos con Soul y Maka.-

-Rápido, suba excelencia.-ambos se montaron a Belcebú, con Patty y fueron a buscar a los chicos.-

-¡Jacqueline!.-grito Soul.-

-¿Porque te preocupas por ella Soul?.-se burlo Ashura.-Si fue ella quien hizo que tu y Maka pelearan por algo insignificante.-

-¡Cállate!.-agito su guadaña.-

-Eres tonto.-absorbiendo el ataque.-Mira.-ordeno.-

-Maldita, si me quieres matar hazlo.-reclamo Jacqueline.-

Maka obedeció y se dirigió a Jacqueline, hiriéndola en el pecho, Jacqueline dio un paso en falso y cayó al vació.-

-¡Jacqueline!.-grito Soul, Ashura sonrió para reír malévolamente.-

-¿Qué me pasa, porque me sentí así?.-se preocupo Maka, ella volvió con Ashura.-

-Maldito Ashura, usaste a Maka para matar a Jacqueline.-estaba molesto.-

-Maka ahora es una de nosotros, ella me dijo que me seria fiel y leal.-explico.-

-¡Maldito!.-iba a atacar, pero un ataque lo detuvo, era Maka.-

-Por fin llegas.-serio.- Maka, ten esto.-apareció un arco y una flecha.-Dale el golpe final a Soul.-

-Esta bien.-preparo la flecha, sus ojos brillaron y Soul al levantarse no podía moverse.-

-No puedo moverme.-quejándose.-

-Soul, ¡muere!.-lanzando la flecha.-

La flecha se dirigía a Soul, el solo miraba con tristeza a la chica, iba a morir, Maka iba a repetir lo que hizo Jacqueline, la flecha poco a poco se acercaba al chico, Ashura sonreía mientras acariciaba la melena de la chica hanyou.-

CONTINUARA…

Perdonen por la demora jejejej es que eh estado muy ocupada en el colegio jejejej y perdonen si en la historia apareció algo de inuyasha es que estaba viendo uno de los capítulos de inuyasha y se me quedo grabado el nombre de la sacerdotisa Kikyo jejejej lo siento perdonen y le agradezco a:

**LuNaShinRa**

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ**

**Inmortal hunter**


	4. Chapter 4

"**¿Mate a Jacqueline?"**

**Capitulo 4:**

-Es el fin, Soul.-habla Ashura victorioso, la hanyou miraba seria al hibrido, Soul miraba triste a la chica, ella esta repitiendo lo que hizo Jacqueline hace años.-

-La flecha estaba a punto de dar al blanco, Maka poco a poco se acercaba para poder mirar mejor.-La flecha poco a poco fue atravesando el pecho del chico, el brillo de la flecha se intensifico y el chico grito.-

-¡Soul!.-los demás se acercaban.-

¡Es tarde!.-exclamo Ashura.-

Maka al oír el grito del chico, poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar, sus ojos volvieron a ser esmeralda, y volvió a ser una hanyou.- So..ul .-reaccionando, ella miro el arco que tenia en la mano para mirar a soul tumbado en el suelo con la flecha en su pecho, se asusto y soltó el arco.-

-Maka.-se sorprendió Kid.-

-Ordeno a Maka que lo matara.-no lo podía creer Tsubaki.-

-¡Soul!.-se dirigió rápidamente al chico.-Soul, responde.-llorando.-

-Maka.-suspiro lastimado.-Regresaste.-sonriendo.-

Ella le quito rápidamente la flecha y coloco sus manos en el pecho del chico.-perdóname.-el pecho de Soul brillo hasta que el dolor y la herida desaparecieron.-listo.-aliviada.-

-Ja, ja, Maka eres una chica muy lista.-hablo Ashura.-

-¡Eres un maldito!.-volteo a verle molesta.-

-Si lo soy.-riendo.-

-Haré lo que haga falta para aniquilarte.-uso el arco y la flecha que uso para lastimar a Soul.-Prepárate.-seria.-

-¿Maka, no recuerdas como mataste a Jacqueline?.-enfrentándola.-

-¿Qué estas…-no podía creerlo.-Es mentira.-reclamo.-

-No, no es mentira.-serio.-recuerda como la aniquilaste con tus manos, solo míralas ahora.-ordeno.-

Ella miro sus manos y estas estaban manchadas de sangre.-No puede…-temblando.-_¿La mate?.-_

-Además Soul fue testigo de tu cruel asesinato.-burlón.-

-¡Maka, no le hagas caso!.-advirtió Patty.-

-Ashura…eres un miserable.-se levanto Soul.-

-Soul.-volteo a verle la chica.-Soul, ¿es cierto lo que dice Ashura?.-asustada.-

-Maka.-la miro, estaba asustada, pues claro mato a la mujer que Soul ama.-

-¿Maka tienes miedo de que Soul no te perdone por matar a la mujer que ama?.-pregunto.-Déjame recordarte que tu querías que ella desapareciera, ya que interfería entre tu y ese chico.-

Maka se dejo caer de rodillas, no podía creerlo, primero Jacqueline e intento matar a Soul, no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido.-¿_Quiere decir que ahora soy una asesina?_.-

-Me usaste…-molesta.-Me usaste para…-levantándose.-Me usaste para matar a Jacqueline y para matar a lo que mas quiero.-un aura rosa la envolvió.-

-¡Maldito!.-grito con todas sus fuerzas.-

-¡Maka!.-gritaron todos.-

La chica estaba muy molesta, y no podía controlarse, volvió a convertirse en una demonio, ella cayo de rodillas con sus manos en la cabeza.-¡No pierdas en control!, ¡No pierdas el control!.-se repetía, al intentar calmarse.-

-Maka, eres una tonta, sabes mejor que nadie que no puedes controlar muy bien tus poderes de hanyou.-insulto Ashura.-

Un tornado de arena comenzó a aparecer, envolviendo a la chica, ella grito nuevamente, mientras era levantada hasta el ojo de ese tornado.-_Ya no tengo fuerzas, para detener esto.-cerrando los ojos, mientras seguía flotando.-_

Algo brillo en el interior de la chica, ere la perla, esta salio de su cuerpo, y fue a lo más alto del tornado.-

-Maka no puede controlarse.- Kid junto con los demás a refugiarse, ya que la arena estaba por todos lados.-

-Pobre Maka.-se lamento Patty.-

-Black Star, ve y ayuda a Maka.-el ninja fue en su ayuda, Ashura al mirar al ninja acercarse, lo golpeo con sus bufandas.-

-¡Black Star!.-exclamo Patty.-

_¿Por qué?.-pensaba Maka.-¿Por qué?.-triste, de pronto las imágenes de ella atacando a Jacqueline vinieron a su mente.-Aun siendo hanyou no puedo controlar mis poderes, soy una fracasada, no puedo.-llorando.-_¡¿Por qué?.-grito, mientras el torbellino cobraba más fuerza.-

-¡Maka!.-grito Soul.-_No puede ser, a perdido el control.-preocupado.-_

Una chica estaba tirada en la orilla de un rió, esta se levanto para mirar arriba.-Ashura, me las pagaras.-molesta.-

-Ese poder.-se detuvo Wes.-No es de Ashura.-

-¿Amo pasa algo?.-pregunto Mifune.-

-Mifune, espera aquí junto con Ángela.-empezando a volar hacia el origen de ese poder.-Tengo la sospecha que hay alguien un poco mas poderoso que Ashura.-concluyo.-

-El alma.-se dirigió Ashura a ella, pero el tornado se hizo mucho mas intenso y no dejo a Ashura pasar.-Maldición.-

Soul se adentro al interior del remolino, para buscar a la chica, la vio flotando sin mover un solo dedo, se dirigió a ella, el aire lo llevo mas lejos, pero pudo conseguir tomar el hombro de la chica, Maka volteo y lo miro, ambos unieron sus manos, para abrazarse, ella lloro amargamente, por fin se tranquilizo y a causa de esto, el tornado desapareció también, ambos chicos tocaron suelo suavemente.-

-Soul.-abrazándolo más fuerte, mientras recuperaba el conocimiento.-

-No te preocupes, estoy aquí.-tranquilizándola.-

El alma comenzó a brillar y se dirigió a Ashura destruyéndolo, solo quedaba su cabeza.-

-No puede ser.-confuso.-

-Me parece que el alma esta de nuestro lado.-explico Patty.-

-Patty tiene razón, el alma sabe quien es el verdadero enemigo.-concordó Kid.-

-el alma.-dijo Ashura.-

-Así que resulta que esa alma tiene vida propia.-apareció Wes.-

-Wes .-Soul se molesto.-¿Qué haces aquí?.-molesto.-

-Solo vine a ver quien era el portador de un increíble poder.-mirando a todos, hasta que fijo su vista en la hanyou.-Tu.-refiriéndose a Maka.-¿Fuiste tu quien expulso esa cantidad de energía?.-pregunto.-

-¿Por qué la pregunta?.-ella ahora preguntaba.-

-Porque para ser un medio-demonio, estos no pueden expulsar tanta energía como los demonios.-explico.-

-Debemos acabar con Ashura.-desenvaino Soul una de sus guadañas.-

-No puede ser.-maldijo Ashura.-No puedo regenerarme, ¿Por qué?.-molesto.-

-Vamos, todos ataquemos.-ordeno Soul.-

-¡Kageboshi!.-ataco Black Star.-

-¡Death Canon!.-se integro Kid.-

-¡Majogari!.-ataco también Maka.-

-Los tres poderes se fusionaron y atacaron a Ashura enormemente.-

Wes ataco también, guardo su espada, para ver los resultados

Ashura seguía con vida, pero estaba destrozado.-No le hizo ningún daño, será mejor que me valla, no quiero gastar mis energías.-desapareciendo.-

-Solo el golpe final.-aseguro Soul el triunfo.-

-¡Tontos, no me van a poder derrotar!.-sonriendo.-

El alma comenzó a brillar un poco y detrás de Ashura estaba la silueta de una mujer.-¿Pero que?.-volteando a ver, esa mujer era Jacqueline.-Jacqueline.-

-Tú y yo.-abrazando a Ashura.-Justo ahora iremos al infierno.-las almas llegaron y envolvieron a ambos, para crear fuego.-¡Arde en el infierno!.-grito Jacqueline.-

Poco a poco Jacqueline y Ashura comenzaron a desaparecer.-

-¡Jacqueline!.-gritaron Soul y Maka, hubo una explosión que hirió a todos.-

Cuando el humo desapareció, ya no había nada.-

-Soul.- Maka lo miro que estaba desconcertado.-

_Jacqueline.-preocupado.-_

Solo podían ver el alma que tocaba el suelo, Maka fue y la recogió, aun estaba incompleta.-

-¿Qué paso?.-preguntaron los demás.-

-Soul.-miro Maka al chico pensativo, pero el no le hizo caso.-

-Jacqueline ha…-intentando hablar, ella solo lo miraba.-

Pasaron tres días, y Soul se ha vuelto mas distante, ya casi no hablaba con nadie y menos con Maka, ahora si la chica se preocupo por el.-

_Desde la tragedia con Ashura y Jacqueline, Soul ya no ha hablado con nadie.- Maka miraba al chico quien estaba en la rama de un árbol, como de costumbre.-_

Soul volteo a verlas por unos segundos para ver el cielo azul.-En la aldea todos estaban contentos, por la derrota de Ashura, pero Niggus estaba muy seria.-

-Por fin hemos derrotado a Ashura.-sonrió Kid.-

-Es verdad, además pudimos recuperar a Stein.-lo abrazo Tsubaki.-

-Soul, no pongas esa cara de perro triste.-lo regaño Patty, intentando recuperar el buen humor que tenia Soul antes.-

-Cállate enana si no te parto la cabeza.-amenazo Soul.-

-Hazlo si te atreves.-enfrentándolo.-

Maka sonrió un poco al ver a Soul pelear de nuevo con Patty.-

-Bueno, es hora de que me valla.-se despidió Maka, con la mano.-

-Nos veremos de nuevo Maka.-sonrió Tsubaki.-

-Si, regresare pronto.-alejándose, en el camino no pudo olvidar a Soul, el no estaba cuando ella se fue.-_¿Que estarás haciendo ahora Soul?.-_Pero lo encontró pensativo en las ramas del árbol sagrado.-Soul.-lo llamo.-

-¿Pasa algo?.-apagado.-

-Solo quiero decirte que iré a mi casa, creo que vendré hasta mañana.-sonriendo.-

-De acuerdo.-volteando la mirada.-_A pesar de la perdida de Jacqueline, Maka siempre ha estado conmigo.-recordando como Maka lo curaba cuando este ni siquiera la miraba.-A pesar de todo, cuando me curo las heridas que me hizo Ashura, sentí un gran alivio, pero ahora no entiendo nada.-_

Paso un día, y Maka regreso vestida de un hermoso kimono violeta con flores rosas, llevaba sandalias del mismo color del vestido, y su cabello recogido, con dos pequeños mechones que colgaban por atrás de sus orejas, ella al llegar miro al chico que estaba de espaldas.-Soul, ya regrese.-el volteo y se sonrojo un poco al verla vestida así.-¿Estas bien?.-sonriendo.-

-Maka.-mirándola.-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.-

-Me alegro mucho al saber eso.-sonriendo.-

Ambos se sentaron para conversar.-¿En que piensas?.-pregunto.-

-Nada.-

-No me prestas atención.-un poco molesta.-

-No, es que no estoy pensando nada ahora.-serio.-

-Ahora estoy preocupada.-

-La verdad estoy bien.-mirándola.-A fin, deja de interrogarme que me pones nervioso.-levantándose, pero también estaba sonrojado.-

-¿Por qué estas tan rojo?.-pregunto.-

-No.-quitando la mirada.-Yo estoy muy mal después de lo que paso, no quería decirte nada, porque se que te pondrías muy mal.-triste.-

-Eso debiste haberme dicho desde el principio.-suspirando.-_Aunque me alegro que me lo dijera.-sonriendo.-_

-Maka.-pasando una mano por su rostro.-

-Soul, solo quiero decirte que estaré contigo siempre.-mirándolo fijamente.-

-Maka.-sonrojada.-No es necesario que dijeras eso.-sentándose.-

_Era necesario que te lo dijera.-tomando la mano de Soul entrelazándola con la suya.-_

_Maka.-sonriendo un poco.-Perdón si te hice pasar por algo por mi culpa.-molestándose con el mismo.-_

En la escuela, Niggus estaba lavando la ropa, con Patty y Kid fue a verlos.-

-Hola a todos.-saludando con su mano.-

-Aunque Ashura este muerto, yo estoy aun confundida, me siento triste por Jacqueline.- Niggus estaba triste.-

-Aun así debe saber que ella ya no pertenecía en este mundo.-dijo Kid serio.-

-Ella sabía eso, pero volvió por Soul, ella lo amaba demasiado.-triste, Kid solo escuchaba atento.-

En la noche, todos se encontraban durmiendo, Maka dormía abrazada de Soul, Kid despertó y miro a ambos.-

_Pero volvió por Soul, ella lo amaba demasiado…-_

A pesar de haber hablado con Maka, Soul aun seguía pensando en la Joven de cabello castaño.- Maka fue a las aguas termales con Tsubaki, ella estaba aun triste, Soul ya casi no la miraba.-

-¿Cuando hablaste con el, notaste algún cambio en su rostro?.-pregunto Tsubaki.-

-Solo una pequeña sonrisa, eso es todo.-respondió.-

Cuando terminaron, se vistieron y fueron a la escuela, encontraron a Soul platicando con una chica de la escuela, Maka veía como se reía con cada comentario que hacia el chico, se puso muy triste y se alejo, dejando a Tsubaki.-

-Maka.-Tsubaki estaba confusa, por su reacción.-

_¿Por qué me siento así?.-Maka estaba pensativa, sentada en una enorme roca, que estaba alejada de la escuela.-¿Por qué puede hablar a gusto con alguien y no conmigo?.-triste.-Pero no lo culpo, Soul amaba demasiado a Jacqueline, es normal que el sufra.-agachando la cabeza.-La verdad no entiendo nada.-casi llorando.-_

-Maka,-se acerco Soul.- Maka volteo mostrando sus ojos llorosos y Soul se puso nervioso.-¿Qué tienes?.-pregunto.-

-Nada.-¿Tu que haces aquí?.-secando poco a poco las lagrimas.-

-Vine a buscarte.-apenado.-Tsubaki me dijo que te fuiste sin decirle nada, y me preocupaste.-sonrojado.-

-Estoy bien.-le sonrió.-No hay nada de preocuparse.-

-Pero te veo triste.-dijo.-

-Me tenias preocupado, ¿recuerdas la platica que tuvimos?.-volteando la cabeza.-

-¿Por qué la pregunta?.-nerviosa.-

-Solo quería saber, si no la has olvidado.-sonrojado.-

-¡Soul, en estos momentos no quiero hablar contigo!.-exclamo.-

-¿Pero…-molesto.-¡¿No lo entiendes?.-tomándola de los hombros.-Quiero estar contigo siempre.-forzándola a verlo a los ojos.-

-Soul.-sorprendida.-Ella comenzó a llorar, bajando la mirada, y estaba muy sonrojada.-

_Maka.-mirándola tiernamente.-_El junto su frente con la de la chica, ella cerro los ojos, intentando de no llorar, Soul, el al estar inclinado, levanto la mirada, para darle un bello beso, que fue correspondido.-

Mas tarde:

_Esto que siento…-Maka estaba pensativa en las afueras de la escuela, tenia una mano donde estaban sus labios, recordando esa sensación.- Soul.-_

_Lo que paso, ¿fue lo mejor hacer eso?.-Soul estaba en el árbol sagrado, mirando el cielo, con una mano en sus labios.-_

_Al parecer, cuando ese beso termino, Maka se había levantado y dejo a Soul solo.-Valla ,creo que hice mal?.-golpeándose en la cabeza.-_

En la escuela, Maka se encontraba en la sala, para estudiar un poco, Soul entro, pero Maka no lo miro.-¿Pasa algo?.-pregunto el chico.-

-No, no te preocupes.-sonriéndole, para volver a sus libros, pero con una cara sonrojada.-

_Maka, te ves tan linda, cuando te sonrojas.-mirándola tiernamente._

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

"**Jacqueline esta viva"**

**Capitulo 5 y final:**

-Soul debes hacer algo, o la perderás.-dijo Kid en el oído de Soul.-

-Cállate.-susurro.-

_Será mejor dejar las cosas así como así por un pequeño tiempo.-pensaba Maka, leyendo su libro, pero sonrojada.-_

-Debemos hablar.- Kid lo llevo afuera de la habitación.-

-Debes hacer algo, Maka esta esperando una respuesta.-serio.-

-Si, ya lo se, ella me ha dicho que estaría conmigo, hasta que decida.-con la cabeza gacha.-

-¿Y que pasara con Jacqueline?.-pregunto.-

-Ella ya no existe, murió con Ashura, ya no tengo nada que ver con ella.-triste.-

-¿Pues que esperas?.-sonriendo.-Ve por Maka.-entrando con el a la habitación, ambos entraron y Maka aun seguía con sus libros.-

-Chicos acompáñenme afuera.- Kid los arrastro para dejar a Soul y Maka solos.-

-¿Qué le pasara a Kid?.-dándole la espalda a Soul.-

-Maka, necesito hablar contigo.-serio.-

-¿De que?.-sin mirarlo.-

-Acerca de lo que paso hace rato.-sonrojado.-

Ella recordó ese beso, también se sonrojo, pero demasiado.-¿Acaso vienes a decirme que fue un error?.-un poco dolida.-

-No, no quiero que pienses eso.-un poco molesto.-

-Entonces, dime.-ocultando sus ojos.-

-Yo…bueno…-nervioso.-

-Si no tienes nada de que decir, iré afuera.-intentado levantarse.-

-Espera.-tomando su mano.-Quiero decirte que para mi no fue un error, para mi fue lindo y bello.-sonriendo.-

-Soul.-sorprendida.-

-Quiero…probar…de nuevo tus labios.-suspiro, mientras acorralaba a Maka en la pared.-Déjame…probarte.-besándola.-

-So..ul.-correspondiéndole, lo abrazo fuertemente, y el hizo lo mismo.-

Ambos se besaban apasionadamente, juntaron sus lenguas que rápidamente comenzaron a danzar al mismo ritmo, Maka dejo que la lengua del chico la rodeara totalmente en su boca, ambos se separaron, aunque un hilo de saliva los tenia unidos.-

-Maka.-mirándolo fijamente, ella lo volvió a besar.-

-Chicos.- entraron los demás, ambos se separaron rápidamente.-

-Perdón por interrumpir.-se disculpo Tsubaki.-

-No te preocupes.-se levanto Maka.-Ya iba a dormirme.-saliendo rápido de la habitación.-

A la mañana siguiente, Soul buscaba a la chica, encontró a Tsubaki y le pregunto donde estaba.-

-Ella fue a la cascada, estaba un poco pensativa cuando se fue.-preocupada.-

-Gracias Tsubaki.-alejándose, para ir hacia donde estaba Maka, cuando llego miro por los arbustos, a la hanyou que estaba en el rió.-Maka.-sonrojado.-

Maka estaba dentro de la cascada, con una bata blanca, que se hizo un poco transparente a causa del agua, tenía sus manos en su pecho y tenia una mirada de dolor.-

-Aunque ya pasaron días, la herida que me causo ese demonio aun me duele, siento como si me quemara.-apretando sus manos a su pecho.-Tengo que tener mas cuidado.-sonriendo.-Soul, se que estas ahí, sal.-mirando al escondite del chico.-

-Me impresionas.-saliendo.-¿Estas bien?.-preocupado.-

-Si, estoy bien.-pero sintió una punzada, y se dejo caer al interior del agua.-

-¡Maka!.-salto al agua, y la tomo en sus brazos.-Aun sigue doliéndole la herida.-recordando cuando ella peleo con ese demonio, en esos días ambos estaban molestos el uno del otro, bueno solo Soul, el llevo a Maka afuera del agua, y la deposito en el suelo, suavemente, el la miro tiernamente, para acariciar su mejilla.-

-¿Qué paso?.-suspiro Maka despertando, pero sintió la mano de Soul acariciarle la mejilla, y se dejo llevar.- Soul yo…-levantándose, ella se abrazo, porque la bata estaba demasiado transparente.-

-Ven, te llevare a la cabaña.-cargándola.-

La relación de Soul y Maka se hizo mas profundo, ambos después de lo que paso, ambos iban a todas partes, cuando un día, algo llamo la atención del chico.-

-¿Son las almas de Jacqueline?.-sorprendido.-

_Soul, ¿vas a ir con ella?.-Maka lo miro triste.-_

-Debo…-pero Maka lo tomo de la manga.-

-Soul, iré contigo.-triste.-

Ambos fueron al llegar al lugar, y ahí estaba, Jacqueline estaba sentada en la raíz de un árbol, con los ojos cerrados, pero en su rostro parecía tener heridas, como si un cascarón se rompiese.-Soul.-abriendo los ojos.-

-Jacqueline.-sorprendido.-

-Cuanto tiempo.-acariciando a unas de sus almas.-Todos termino, ahora Ashura esta en el infierno, la locura esta purificada y regreso la paz.-seria.-Pero aun todo no esta resuelto, la locura debe desaparecer.-

-Jacqueline, ¿Cómo es que estas viva?.-pregunto Soul.-

-Cree una replica de mi a partir de mis almas, pero esto me hizo un enorme daño, ya que eran parte de mi.-cerrando los ojos.-Pero no importa.-sin mas.- Soul, ahora que Ashura no existe, podremos irnos juntos.-sonriéndole.-

-¿Qué?.-confuso.-

_¿Dijo irnos?.-Maka agacho la cabeza.-_

El arma volteo a ver a la chica, estaba triste, el tomo su mano y ella lo miro sorprendida.-Jacqueline, quiero decirte que, ¡no puedo irme contigo!.-exclamo, ella lo miro incrédula.-

-No podemos hacer nada, Maka es la verdadera Jacqueline, yo solo tome prestado este cuerpo y las almas pertenecen a su verdadera dueña.-volteando la mirada.-

-Lamento que pienses eso Jacqueline.-se lamento Soul.-

-Ya lo se.-mirándolo.-Pero así es el destino.-sonriendo.-

-Si, eso ya lo sabemos.-sonriendo también Soul.-

-Hace 3 años, nosotros caímos en la trampa de Ashura y nos separamos el uno al otro, ahora yo he vengado mi razón y mi muerte, puedo descansar en paz.-lamentándose por dentro.-

-Quiero darle algo a Maka, en el momento en que me valla.-su cuerpo brillo y las almas fueron expulsadas, el cuerpo de Jacqueline desapareció, volviéndose tierra.-

-¡Jacqueline!.-grito Soul.-

Las almas se dirigieron a Maka, entrando bruscamente en ella, ella grito un poco, para desmayarse, Soul la acurruco en sus brazos, mientras tomaba con su mano la mejilla de la chica.-_Ya todo paso, estoy aquí contigo.-mirándola.-_

-Esperemos que Soul y Maka estén bien.-dijo Tsubaki, ella estaba con Patty y Kid.-

-Soul.- Patty lo vio llegar con Maka en brazos.-

-¡¿Qué le paso a Maka?.-se preocupo Tsubaki.-

-Esta bien.-

-Todos fueron a la sala, esperando que Maka despertara.-

_Por fin Jacqueline encontró el descanso eterno.- Nygus miraba a la chica.-_

-Jacqueline se sentía mal, ella ya sabia que ya no era Jacqueline.- Soul estaba en el árbol sagrado.-

-Ah…-Maka despertó.-

-Maka.-la abrazo Tsubaki.-Estaba preocupada.-llorando.-

-Tsubaki.-correspondiéndole.-

-Iré a ver a Maka.-se levanto.-

-Soul.-apareció Maka sonriendo.-

-Maka.-abrazándola.-¿No te duele nada?.-

-Si.-triste.-¿Por qué no fuiste con ella?.-dándole la espalda.-

-Nunca te dejaría sola.-confesando.-

-Era mejor, así no estarías con una hanyou que no vale la pena.-llorando.-

-Maka, siendo una hanyou no quiere decir que no valgas la pena.-forzándolo a mirarlo.-¡Estoy enamorado de ti!.-exclamo.-

-Soul.- sorprendida.- _So__…ul.-cerrando sus ojos.-¡Soul!.-abrazándolo.-_

Ambos se besaron, pero sin saber que Kid y los demás estaban espiando.-

Ambos chicos se separaron para abrazarse tiernamente, los demás decidieron irse para dejarlos solos.-

-Soul, te amo.-abrazándolo.-

-Yo también pequeña.-correspondiéndole.-

Ambos fueron a la escuela, para comer algo, se hizo de noche y algo ocurrió.-

-Maka, tus orejas, y tus garras.-se impacto Soul.-

-¿Desaparecieron?, ¿Por qué?.-se preguntaba Maka.-

-Yo tengo al respuesta.-hablo Black Star.-

-¿Y cual es?.-pregunto Kid.-

-Recuerden que los medio-demonios pierden sus poderes en un determinado tiempo.-cruzando los brazos.-Por ejemplo, los mitad-perro, pierden sus poderes sobrenaturales en noches de luna nueva, en tu caso Maka, hoy es cuarto menguante, significa que los medio-gatos pierden sus poderes en esa fase de la luna, los zorros, en luna llena.-explico.-

-Ya veo.-comprendió Maka.-

-Bueno, vamos a dormir.-sugirió Patty.-

-De acuerdo.-concordó Kid.-

A la mañana siguiente, Maka recobro sus poderes de hanyou, fue a caminar un poco, y encontró a Ox en el camino.-

-Mi querida Maka.-tomándola de las manos.-

-Hola.-nerviosa.-

-Ahora ahora podremos estar juntos.-abrazándola.-

-¿Cómo que juntos?.-más nerviosa.-

-Escuche que Ashura fue derrotado, ahora estaremos juntos.-abrazándola más fuerte.-

-¿Dónde estará Maka?.- Soul salio a buscarla.-

Al llegar al bosque, encontró a Ox abrazando a Maka, el coraje lo inundo.-

-¡idiota, déjala en paz!.-reclamo.-

-Soul.-feliz la chica.-

-¡Es mía!.-grito Ox.-

-¡Vete, y no quiero verte mas por aquí!.-ordeno.-

-Maka, si algún día te cansas de este Tiburón, ven a buscarme.-y se fue.-

-Soul.-lo beso.-Te amo.-decía entre besos.-

-Yo también pequeña.-arrinconándola a un árbol.-Yo también.-abrazándola.-

-¿Qué pasara con la locura?.-pregunto la chica, dejándose querer.-

-La usaremos para que vuelvas a ser humana.-respondió.-

-La verdad no se.-no muy convencida.-Ya me acostumbre a ser una hanyou.-

-Después veremos eso.-sonriéndole.-

Soul le pidió a Maka que fuera a la sala, porque tenía que hablar algo con Kid.-

-Por fin te le declaraste a Maka.-pícaro.-

-No exageres.-orgulloso.-Si se lo dije.-sonrió.-

-Bien debes hacer lo siguiente de la lista.-dijo el shinigami.-

-¿De que estas hablando?.-no entendía bien lo que decía el shinigami.-

-Hacerla tu compañera, si no lo haces alguien podría quitártela.-sonrió.-

-Que cosas dices Kid.-ocultando su cara sonrojada.-Creo que tienes razón en eso.-entro a la cabaña, miro que Maka estaba sentada, ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron.-

_Soul, escuche la conversación que tuviste con Kid.-sonrojada.-_

El chico se sentó junto a ella.-¿Te pasa algo?.-notando el nerviosismo de la chica.-

-No.-dándole la espalda.-no me pasa nada.-_Porque me siento así, mi corazón late demasiado fuerte.-pensó sonrojada.- _Soul yo…-pero el chico la interrumpió con un beso, al separarse le sonrió seductoramente, la chica coloco sus manos a su pecho, y el chico al estar atrás de ella, la tomo de los hombros.-

-Maka.-ella volteo y ambos se dieron otro beso.-

-Soul.-entro Kid.-lamento interrumpir, pero es hora de dormir.-cansado.-

-Maka, te espero en el árbol sagrado.-le susurro a la chica, para decir que dormiría a la intemperie.-

La chica espero a que todos durmieran, cuando llego el momento, salio rumbo al árbol sagrado, pero no encontró a Soul.-Tal vez entendí otra cosa.-mirando por todas partes, sintió que alguien la abrazaba, volteo la mirada y era Soul.-¿Qué haces?.-sonrojada.-

-Maka, eres tan calida.-abrazándola más fuerte.-

El chico se sentó en las raíces del gran árbol, con Maka en brazos, ambos se besaban juntando sus lenguas en una fina danza, el chico paso sus manos por los pechos de la chica para apretarlos en sus manos, la hanyou se separo de el, Soul no dejaría las cosas así como así, comenzó a lamer la suave orejita de la chica, mientras aun apretaba sus pechos, la hanyou comenzó a suspirar y gemir el nombre de su querido Soul.-

-So…-gimió sonoramente.-

El chico sonrió, para quitarle a la chica su camisa, dejándola solo con el sostén, ella se sonrojo.-_soul__.-pensando en sus interiores.-_

Maka se dio cuenta que el chico aun seguía vestido, así que volteo la mirada para besarlo con urgencia, mientras poco a poco le quitaba su chaquetaal muchacho, dejando al descubierto su pecho musculoso, Soul sonrió y con sus manos, rompió el brasier de la chica, y con sus manos masajeo los pecho de Maka.-

-Ah…-gimió más fuerte.-

-Tranquila, relájate.-susurrándole en su orejita.-

-Soul…yo…-gimiendo.-

Ella con sus brazos se cubrió, parecía confusa, y se sonrojo por lo que dijo Kid.-_Me siento extraña, no creo que pueda…-seria.-_

Soul recargo su cabeza en la espalda desnuda de la chica, la miraba pensativa, pensaba que hizo mal las cosas.-

-Soul, ¿en verdad quieres hacer esto?.-volteando a verlo, quedando frente a el.-

_Maka, te ves hermosa.-pensó, mientras la contemplaba, iba a ser el primero en su vida.-_

-¿No confías en mí?.-pregunto, en un movimiento, hizo que Maka se sentara en el a horcajadas.-

-Si, confió en ti.-sonrojada.-

-Entonces no tienes nada de que temer.-poco a poco se acerco a uno de los pechos de la chica, y atrapo ese botoncito rosado, en su boca, Maka se retorció, por el placer que ese chico le estaba provocando, gimió 3 veces el nombre de su querido Soul, por su parte el chico hizo que Maka se recostara en una de las raíces del árbol, colocándose encima de ella, sentía como Maka se retorcía debajo de el, Soul sabia que a ella le gustaba con lo que estaba haciendo con su cuerpo, volvió a besar esos labios rojos y carnosos, adoraba su sabor, hizo un caminito de besos, desde su boca hasta su cuello, donde lo lamió delicadamente, Maka se dejaba querer, pero no iba a dejar que el hiciera todo el trabajo solo, se coloco encima de el, comenzó a besar y acariciar el pecho del arma, mientras el respiraba con dificultad, volvió a besar esos labios masculinos un poco mas fuerte, como lo amaba, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, espero mucho tiempo y ahora era suyo completamente.-

El chico consiguió acariciar las orejitas de la chica, ella suspiro, sonrió.-

-Soul.-la chica dio un ronroneo.-

-Mi turno.-colocándose encima de ella, apoyándose en sus codos, para no aplastar a la chica e incomodarla.-

Poco a poco con una de sus manos, bajo acariciando el abdomen plano de la chica, sintió que la chica comenzó a temblar, pero no de nerviosismo, hacia un poco de frió.-_Hace frió, podría enfermarse.-pensó mirando su chaqueta.-_

-¿Sucede algo?.-pregunto la chica, al ver al chico parar.-

-Maka.-tomando su chaqueta.-ponte esto.-dándoselo.-Hace frió, y no quiero que te resfríes.-

Ella asintió y se lo puso, el chico le sonrió y volvió a besarla, continuando con el recorrido, su mano acaricio sus piernas, y busco por debajo de la falda, hasta tocar ese punto que quería desde hace tiempo.-

-Maka.-mirándola sonrojado, mientras apretaba con su mano, la intimidad de la chica.-Te amo demasiado.-

-¿Hablas enserio?.-tenia miedo de que la volviera a lastimar.-

-Muy enserio.-confirmo el medio-demonio.-

Poco a poco la chica comenzó a relajarse, tenia su cabello desparramado en la raíz del árbol, le sonrió al chico para darle a entender que continuara, el encantado, beso el estomago de la chica, besando todo que tenia a su paso, intento quitarle la molesta falda, pero no podía sacársela, la chica dio una risita, y ayudo al chico, soltando el botón y el chico la deslizo rápido por las piernas de la chica, para dejarla solo con su ropa interior, el sonrió y desgarro la prenda intima de la chica, por fin la tenia desnuda frente a el, Maka comenzó a quitarle la ultima prenda al chico, lo besaba, intentando desatar el nudo de los pantalones rojos de Soul, el acudió a su ayuda y saco la ultima prenda de un tirón.-

El chico sentó a la chica en la raíz, para que su lengua se apoderara del sexo de la chica, ella grito de placer, no podía creer que Soul le hiciera eso, comenzó a tensarse un poco, se corrió un poco en la boca de Soul, y el gustoso trago su néctar, el la abrazo, y se atrevió a meter un dedo dentro de ella, haciendo movimientos lentos, ella suspiro fuertemente, mientras enredaba en sus dedos los cabellos plateados de su amante, y al mismo tiempo acariciando sus orejas, en un acto rápido, metió el miembro masculino del chico en su boca, lamiéndolo, chupándolo, la mente de Soul quedo en blanco, intento resistirse, pero por fin Maka logro arrancarle fuertes gemidos, ella se separo y lo beso, para decirle:-

-Soul, te necesito ya.-suspirando.-

El se coloco encima de ella, iba a entrar en ella, pero tenia que saber algo:-

-Maka, ¿eres virgen?.-sin mirarla.-

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?.-confusa.-

-Solo dime.-sonrojado, quería saber si era virgen, quería ser el dueño de su virginidad.-

-Si soy virgen, quiero que estés dentro de mi.-sonrojada.-quiero que seamos uno solo.-confeso.-

-Pero, no quiero lastimarte.-acariciando su rostro.-

-Tarde o temprano alguien me lastimara y quiero que tu seas el primer hombre en mi vida, te amo.-besándolo.-Hazlo.-entrelazo su mano con la del chico y le sonrió.-

Maka trago saliva, miro en sus ojos y pudo notar el amor y sinceridad en sus ojos esmeraldas, poco a poco entro dentro de ella, y al embestirla una vez, la penetro completamente, haciendo que ella gritara, apretando su mano con la de el.-

-¡Maka!.-exclamo preocupado, vio que comenzó a llorar un poco, un olor familiar inundo sus fosas nasales, conocía ese olor, deslizo su mano libre, justo en donde sus cuerpos se unieron, palpo un poco y luego miro su mano, estaba en lo correcto era sangre, se sintió el mayor desgraciado por haberla lastimado.-

-Maka, te lastime.-preocupado.-

Ella miro la expresión de culpa que tenía el chico, le sonrió y le dijo:-No te preocupes, es normal para ser mi primera vez.-

Soul decidió esperar un momento para que su amada se acostumbrara a el, rogando para no lastimarla, empujo suavemente contra ella, teniendo en respuesta un jadeo de parte de la hanyou, embistió de nuevo y la chica gimió, pero de placer.-

-¿Estas bien, no te duele?.-jadeo.-

-No…pares.-diciéndole en su oreja.-Quiero mas.-movió un poco las caderas haciendo que el chico se volviera loco.-

El ritmo comenzó a aumentar, y sus cuerpos empezaron a sudar, el instinto de bestia, izo que Soul la tomara en frenesí, entrando y saliendo de ella, los gemidos de Maka se hicieron más fuertes y frecuentes, enrollo sus piernas en la cintura del chico, le araño la espalda, aun desconcertada por el placer que Soul le estaba dando, continuaron hasta que el clímax llego, ambos gritaron el nombre de su amante, aquello hizo que los músculos de su sexo, se comprimieran alrededor de la masculinidad de Soul, el chico dio unas cuantas sacudidas, para caer encima de la chica, ambos estaban exhaustos, respiraban rápidamente, el chico dirigió sus labios al cuello de la chica, y la mordió en ese lugar, acto seguido lamió esa zona, para que dejara de sangrar.-

-¿Qué hiciste?.-pregunto agitadamente.-

-Una marca.-respondió.-esta marca significa que ahora eres mi mujer.-pícaro.-

-Soul.-sonrojada.-

-No dejare que nadie te toque.-abrazándola de una manera egoísta, pero tierna.- Maka, mi preciosa gatita.-apretándola más a su cuerpo.-

-Miau.-ella maulló y rozo su mejilla con la de el, para ronronearle.-

-Ahora eres mía.-mirándola.-Y de nadie más.-

Maka comenzó a llorar, el chico se puso nervioso, ¿fue algo que dijo?.-¿Por qué lloras?.-limpiando las lágrimas.-

-No, nada.-apenada, el chico le acaricio la mejilla y la beso suavemente, la chica se quedo dormida.-

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos de sol golpearon la cara de Soul, el poco a poco despertó y encontró unos ojos esmeralda, mirándolo fijamente.-

-Buenos días dormilón.-sonriendo.-

-Hola.-medio soñoliento.-

-Vamos, debemos ir con los chicos, tenemos que pedir el deseo.- abrazándolo.- Soul gracias.-estaba feliz, nadie iba a separarlos.-

-Mi pequeña.-sonriendo.-

Ambos se vistieron y fueron con los chicos, Nygus le entrego el alma a Maka, ella se alejo un poco de los chicos para pensar en el deseo.-_Con un deseo la locura desaparecerá de este mundo.-pensó.-_Bien, tengo el deseo correcto.-hablo feliz.-

-¿Pedirá el deseo de volver a la normalidad?.-preguntaba Kid.-

-No lo sabemos.-respondió Nygus.-

-Tamashi.-susurro bajito.-Pediré mi deseo, y ese es…-el alma comenzó a brillar, y se elevo.-Tamashi, desaparece la locura de este mundo para siempre.-ordeno la chica.-

El alma se rompió y comenzó a volverse polvo, que desapareció poco a poco, los demás se sorprendieron, ella no pidió el deseo de volver a ser humana.-

-¿Por qué lo hizo?.-pregunto Kid.-

Maka volteo a verle, sonriendo, el chico se acerco y ella le tomo las manos.-

-¿Por qué…-pero fue interrumpido.-

-Me quedare así, ahora tu y yo somos iguales, quiero tener el mismo sufrimiento que tu.-abrazándolo.-Para que no te quedes solo.-

-Maka.-contento.-Yo…-la beso, y los demás sonrieron.-

Paso el tiempo, todo regreso a la normalidad, un día.-

-El día ha llegado Black Star.-sonrió Soul.-

-Si.- Black Star estaba feliz, era el día en que iba a casarse con su querida Tsubaki.-

-Tsubaki, espero que seas feliz.-dijo Maka sonriendo.-

-Así lo haré.-abrazándola.-

Ambas estaban vestidas con trajes tradicionales, Maka acompaño a Tsubaki, junto a Black Star, y Shinigami-sama se ofreció en casarlos.-

Después de la ceremonia, hubo una gran fiesta, en la noche, Maka se encontraba sola en el árbol sagrado, desde ahí se podía ver todo, sonrió ya que sus amigos encontraron la felicidad.-

-Todo término, Ashura fue destruido, la locura desapareció y Jacqueline consiguió el descanso eterno.-cerrando los ojos, que bueno que Ox entregara sus almas.-sonrió tristemente.-

Ella se levanto y acaricio el tronco del árbol.-Aquí te vi por primera vez Soul.-sonriendo.-

-Y aquí, fue el lugar donde nos entregamos por primera vez.-dijo Soul saliendo de los arbustos.-

-Soul.-corrió a abrazarlo.-

-Me tenías preocupado.-susurro.-

-No temas, estoy bien.-mirándolo.-Siempre estaré contigo.-se acerco y lo beso siendo correspondida.-

-Vamos a la fiesta.-

Ambos fueron a la compañía de sus amigos, Maka decidió ser una hanyou, para vivir junto de Soul, ambos al igual que sus amigos consiguieron la felicidad.-

**FIN…**

Espero les haya gustado mi fic me traume al hacer el lemon - dios mío es fuerte hacer esto bueno este es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia nos vemos

Soul: oye porque nos mézclate con esa serie Inuyasha parece mas de Inuyasha que de la nuestra

Maka: a mi me gusto por fin te preocupas mas por mi que por ti

Kid: estoy de acuerdo con Maka además nunca nos dijiste soul que anduviste con Jacqueline

Soul: yo jamás estuve con ella échenle la culpa a la escritora ella invento la historia

Yo: no me eches toda la culpa ¬¬#

Kid: además de cuando Black Star se volvió tan sabio

Soulxmakaxtsubaki: es verdad de cuando?

Yo: por una vez en la vida quería que Black Star fuera listo bueno eso es todo nos veremos en otro fic bye

Unísono: gracias por leer esta historia – haciendo una reverencia a los lectores-

Maka Blair Evans


End file.
